Animal I Have Become
by SaVed By MuSiC
Summary: Bobby and Castiel, his father figure and closest ally, were both dead. And now it looked as if his brother might follow them. Sam's POV. Tag to Swan Song, first story on Fanfiction! Not a song-fic. Rated T just in case!


**Hello Fanfiction writers! This is Sammys Guardian Angel, with my first story! I hope you like it, I don't remember the exact dialogue of the episode, but I think I did okay! Please read and review :D If I get good reviews for this story I may write one shots for the other characters point of views. HUGE spoilers, which I think goes unsaid. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

It was some twisted version of hell. It had to be. I was dead, I crossed the line too many times. That had to be it. This... This couldn't be real.  
I was a prisoner. A prisoner in my own head. Stuck, fighting, struggling to gain control. To escape. But I could feel him there, in my body, in my mind, forcing me to do his will. Lucifer. I had to escape, before anything happened, I had to take control...  
I was in a clearing with Michael as I- no, no not me, Lucifer- tried to bargain with him.  
"Please, brother..." he crooned. I could see his thoughts as I fought against him, his frustration. He pushed me back forcefully.  
"No, Lucifer," Michael said with conviction, "I am a good son."  
Lucifer and Michael were going to get ready to fight as I pushed against him in panic, trying to force the devil out of my mind. I wasn't making much progress, and suddenly I heard the familiar rumbling and moaning of an engine as the black '67 Impala pulled into the clearing, classic rock blaring from its speakers. Dean drove calmly, parking and getting out of the car when he got close enough. I felt slightly hopeful that he was there, yet at the same time I wished he had not come. If a fight were to commence he would definitely be caught in the crossfire.  
"I want to talk to Sam." he demanded calmly.  
"Sorry Dean, but Sam's not here anymore." Lucifer said, his voice sounding slightly exasperated.  
'I'm right here Dean!' I wanted to scream, 'I'm still here!' As Michael stepped forward, It seemed as though he was going to get rid of Dean himself...  
That was when Michael suddenly burst into flames. Castiel, who had thrown a Molotov Cocktail filled with Holy Oil, stood to the side with Bobby, looking slightly breathless. I watched, unable to take control of my own body, powerless to stop anything, as Lucifer brought his rage out on Castiel. His arm flew out, and then he was gone, one of our closest allies. Just like that. I... Lucifer, forced Dean against the hood of the Impala, and we heard a shot being fired from behind. The Colt. Lucifer turned slowly and I watched as Bobby shrugged. I screamed in my head as Lucifer threw his hand up, and a resounding crack filled the clearing as Bobby's neck snapped.  
'Bobby!' I yelled in my mind, and Lucifer mentally cringed at all the noise I made. I wouldn't give in. Not until I gained control of my body again. The chances of that happening were getting smaller and smaller by the second...  
"Sammy..." Dean murmured. Lucifer turned to him, and I realized his intentions with dread. He had finally had enough with Dean. He was going to end this, no hint of mercy in his thoughts.  
"Sammy... I know you're in there..." Dean said in pain as Lucifer threw him to the ground, pummeling him with his fists.  
"Oh, he's here alright," Lucifer said with a malice that was new to me. He had always tried to convince people to feel sympathetic for him, but he now he just didn't care, "And he's going to feel me crush your bones!" I fought in my head without rest, I had to stop him before Dean... Before this got any worse! I pushed against any weak spot in his mind I could find, but Lucifer reinforced it as he saw my panic. Another fist flew into Dean's face. I realized I wasn't going to stop Lucifer, who was I kidding? I couldn't control myself, let alone the devil... I couldn't win. I watched, still fighting hopelessly. Dean's face was covered in blood and bruises, and it looked to be puffed up twice it's size.  
"I'm here Sammy... I'm not gonna leave you... I'm here..." he said, keeping that brave tone through it all. I couldn't believe I was doing this to my brother...  
_ 'Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this Hell.'_ It was a strange moment to have a song you're not completely familiar with pop into your head. The world was coming closer to the end with every passing second, but I couldn't believe the accuracy of it.  
_ 'So what if you can see the dark inside of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become'_ This truly was a darkness, one I couldn't control. Even if it wasn't completely me, I was the true vessel. There had to be a reason to be the Prince of Darkness's vessel... I know I have a darkness in me. No matter how much I try to run from it, it always comes back.  
_ 'And we believe, its not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!'  
_ Dean... He still looked for me behind my eyes, hope flaring behind his green ones.  
That was when everything changed.  
Something in my subconcious was looking for a way out, anything that could allow me to escape, when I looked to the Impala. When I was younger, before I could go to school, I had stuffed a little army man into a crevice of the classic car. It was still there after all this time, withstanding all that had happened to my family. A testimony of better, happier times. I remembered around that same time, stuffing Lego's into the hood of the car. They were still there, you could hear them clanking around at times.  
"Cassette tapes?" I remembered my incredulity as I saw he had dinosaur-age mullet rock cassette tapes. A younger me, with what had seemed like a bright future.  
"'Cause I'm wanted!" Dean and I rocking out to Bon Jovi on the road, forgetting all our problems momentarily. All the happy moments, all the happy times we had together, were all seemingly flashing before my eyes.  
And suddenly I was in control.  
The strength of these memories that I had gave me a temporary power over Lucifer, almost like an adrenaline rush.  
"Sammy?" Dean breathed. He looked like he could hardly do even that. I knew what I was supposed to do...  
I took the Four Rings of the Horsemen...  
And I spoke the Latin that would open Lucifer's Cage.  
A huge hole appeared in the ground. A gale was blowing around the hole, trying to pull me in. I looked over at Dean. He was staring with a kind of disbelief in his eyes.  
"Sammy..." he rasped. I turned my eyes from him and threw out my arms to fall into the abyss... Michael threw himself at me out of nowhere. I grabbed his arm in shock, pulling him in with me. I felt a moment of terror as I fell into the unknown.  
At least Dean would be safe. He would have the life I would never have... My brother would be safe.


End file.
